


Soothing Touch

by witchyavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 18+, Boob worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, NSFW, No use of y/n, boob massage, unprotected sex (piv)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Poe takes care of you when you're dealing with sore boobs
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 11





	Soothing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/644124611815030784/soothing-touch

“What’s wrong? You look uncomfortable,” Poe asks sincerely. He’d been watching you attentively all morning. Hunched over your datapad with a furrow between your brows. Every few minutes you twisted in your seat to stretch. He could read you better than anybody and immediately knew something was up. 

You look at him in surprise but wave him off, “It’s nothing.” 

“Come on baby, I can tell somethings bothering you.” 

“No, you’re gonna make fun of me...” 

In a serious tone, he promises he would never do that, but you raised an eyebrow at him with a disbelieving smile on your face. 

“Okay, maybe I would tease you a little if it’s embarrassing but I would still help you.” 

You sigh and lie down on the bed next to where he is sitting. When you turn to look at him a small groan of pain leaves you. 

“My boobs hurt,” you say bluntly. “I’m getting my period in a few days and they’re so sore you can’t imagine...” 

That you were right about. He had no idea what that was like, but it must be bad to have you so obviously distraught. Although the mention of your chest makes him smile, he hates that you’re in pain. That a part of your body, one he loved so much at that, would cause you any discomfort. 

His hand strokes your side as he asks, “What can I do?” 

You smile at his expression. Trying to hide his grin and keep a concerned face. 

“You could hold them. Massage them a little,” you suggest and notice the excited twinkle in his eyes. That’s an invitation he would never turn down. 

He leans down to you, pecking your lips, “Take your shirt off.” Once you’ve exposed your chest to him, he marvels at your form. He does so every time, no matter how often he’s seen you naked. It’s one of the many things you love about him. Even if you might hate your breasts today, you found great joy in the way Poe was ogling them.

Slowly his hands move upwards from your ribs. With a careful touch, his palms come into contact with the soft flesh. Your skin is hot and the coolness of his hands is a welcome feeling. 

In soothing circles, Poe starts massaging. It's not a sexual gesture. Warm brown eyes watch your nipples perk at his movements. His deft fingers lightly dig into the sides of your breasts where the usually pillowy skin is hardened. You groan and twitch in pain. Immediately Poe retracts, snapping his view up to you. 

“Shit, I’m sorry baby. Is it really that bad?” 

You confirm with a nod, “But don’t worry the massage helps elevate it.” 

He returns his hands with a light graze over your skin. Once more he feels the hardened flesh and strokes the tender area. He handles your boobs delicately, at the same time switching between studying your naked form and your face to check on you. You get lost in his gentle touches and watchful eye. At some point your fingers find their way into his hair, grasping the roots of his dark curls and tugging softly every so often. He likes how even now when he’s supposed to be taking care of you, you find a way to return the favor. Playing with his curls because you know he likes that, finds it calming. 

Another sound leaves your mouth, but this time it’s a moan of relief. It makes Poe’s chest swell with pride and the breath he’s holding. He’s trying to refrain from taking this in a more sexual direction. He loves that he gets to do this so casually, even if the circumstances weren’t as pleasant for you, and wants to cherish the moment. 

“Does that feel okay?” he asks when he presses his thumb to your nipple. 

A relaxed hum is your response as he continues. He would do this forever if it meant you’d feel better. On top of that, he can’t deny his pants getting a little tighter at his actions. 

“It’s so annoying because I can’t run around all day holding my tits, but it’s the only thing that helps.” 

“I mean technically you could...” he jokes and it makes you giggle, “I’d like to see it.” 

“Mh, I’m sure you would.” 

He’s staring at your boobs with a dazed look. Staring at the way they squish under his fingers. It’s still not a sexual act but he can’t help his excitement. Who wouldn’t be happy about touching their naked lover’s breasts? He wouldn’t take advantage of a situation like this if you weren’t comfortable with it, but he doesn’t see any harm in enjoying the view. 

He looks so beautiful, focused on relieving the sore ache for you, you reach out to caress him. Brushing along his cheekbone and feeling the thin lines around his eyes under your fingertips, you silently thank him. 

“I’m sorry you’re in pain, but I have to say, I love this. You should have told me sooner.” 

The sound of your small laugh is music to his ears. You tease him, “Maker, you’re such a child.” 

When he reaches a particularity painful knot his fingers work around it meticulously. The comfort of his hands on you makes you close your eyes. That’s Poe's chance to take a risk. Without thinking about it, he leans forward and wraps his lips around one of your nipples. The surprised gasp you emit strokes his ego and encourages him to continue. He looks up at you expectantly when you arch your back. He laps at you some more before treating the other nipple as well. He toys with the sensitive bud, grazing his teeth over it ever so slightly. Pleased by the effect he has on you, he moans around it arrogantly, his palms still caressing you. 

After releasing you with a satisfied smirk, he blows on the wetness he left behind. The cold air feels good. He returns to palming your supple flesh, occasionally pressing kisses along the outlines of your breasts. 

“Do you like that?” He’s basking in the small noises he can draw from you. You catch his smug smile and think he earned it. 

“Feels amazing. Don’t stop,” you praise him in turn and he focuses on your nude form again. It paints a smile on your face how eager he is to please and you decide he deserves some more praise. 

“I love your touch… wish I could have your mouth on me forever.” His forehead sinks between your breasts in frustration at those words. You laugh again. 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t think you would get turned on just from touching me.” 

“I tried not to because I know you’re hurting and I feel bad about that, but I can’t help myself,” he pauses to press a quick kiss to where his forehead just rested, then inches closer to your lips. “You’re just too beautiful,” He whispers huskily, his breath ghosting over you. “And all those noises...” 

You can’t resist him when he’s eyeing you hungrily and speaking to you like that. You press your mouth to his in a heated kiss. Poe wastes no time slipping his tongue in to tie with yours. There is something powerful about the fact that simply having him hold and massage your tits got him horny. Gripping his neck, you pull him as close as possible. Trailing kisses along his jaw until you are next to his ear to whisper, “Don’t worry. You took care of me, it’s only fair you get something in return.” 

He feels like he’s going to explode. Impatiently grabbing your hips he grinds against you, letting you feel his hardon through the fabric of your pants. There’s entirely too much clothing separating you for both your liking. You make quick work of his shirt letting yourself admire the warmth of his bronzed torso. His pants are the next thing to go along with his boxers. You flip the two of you over and leave a mark on his collarbone. Poe groans, observing you slack-jawed as you get rid of the rest of your clothes. You crawl over him again, watching his cock twitch proudly as you straddle his hips. With exasperating speed, you drag your wetness over his dick. His large hands reach up to hold your breasts again and you almost purr at the contact. He bucks up at you in turn, fully aware you can only take so much of your own teasing. 

“You like that, Sweetheart?” He repeats his phrase from earlier, but the raunchy tone is enough to make you sink down on him. You need him, you want him. 

Poe never takes his hands off you as you bounce on him, making sure you’re comfortable despite your tender breasts. From your furrowed brow he can tell the position isn’t ideal for you today. Although you love riding him and he loves seeing you like this, he decides to flip you over again. Your surprised gasp turns into a moan as he wastes no time rutting into you. He fills you to the hilt and you can feel deep inside of you, pressing against your walls. To stifle the loud sounds you slot his mouth against yours, but Poe wants to hear you. He pulls away, attacking your neck and your chest with wet kisses while reveling in his name spilling from your lips over and over. He mouths at your tits with fondness and can feel your pussy start to flutter around him. 

“You gonna cum for me, baby? Come on, I need you to cum on my cock.” He’s trying to sound dominant but can’t hide the desperation in his voice. You try to suppress your smile. This all started with him being horny and you promised to take care of him. 

You wrap your left leg high around his waist and meet his thrusts. You catch him off guard and take the opportunity to slide your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. His head falls to your shoulder, letting you massage his scalp. He stops twisting your nipples and slides his hand down to your core instead. In quick, even circles he draws you closer to the edge. 

You cum with a cry of profanities and praise, fingers tangled in his hair and your other hand moving down his spine. With the jolts of your legs and clenching of your pussy around him he can feel his release approaching. Groaning your name into your shoulder he feels his balls draw tighter and pump his seed into you. He peppers you with small kisses, interrupted only by whispered “I love you”s from each of you. When he pulls out with a hiss he gives each of your boobs a last nuzzle. Almost as if he was thanking them for his orgasm and the thought makes you giggle. 

When he collapses beside you, catching his breath you thank him again for his attention and for being so considerate. He was an insatiably horny, cocky idiot, but he was very sweet about it. And then again, so were you… 

“Do you feel better?” 

“I would have hoped that it was quite obvious.” 

“Oh sweetheart it was,” he kisses your neck and smiles against it. “But I meant your boobs.” You don’t even get the chance to answer before he’s grabbing them again, still mindful not to be rough. They still hurt every time you move, but Poe’s touch helps. Also, you just can’t get enough of how much he loves them. Can’t even go two minutes without fondling them. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you hold them a little bit longer.” And he does so with pleasure. Turning you onto your side, and pulling your back against his chest. He strokes them just to show you that he likes how they feel. And nudges them gently to ease some of the pain. You doze off for a few minutes with him pressing kisses to your back and playing with your nipples. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
